


Favorite place to be

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Couch Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Quinn's favorite place to be is having her cock sheathed inside Rachel's pussy. Rachel shares the same sentiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite place to be

One of Quinn’s favorite places to be was inside of Rachel. Whether she was on top or below, it didn’t matter as long as they were both naked. She liked the heat of Rachel’s pussy enveloping her cock, how slick it felt and the way her walls grasped at her. The way it stretched out for her, snugly hugging her shaft and making for a tight yet pleasurable fit.

How, Rachel would moan seductively and massage her stiff pole, keeping it wrapped around the tight, hot embrace of her cunt.

It was these thoughts that got Quinn’s dick rock hard in no time, and what led her to strip the sheets off her and Rachel’s body. Rachel was lying down on her stomach, her eyes closed and long, thick eyelashes perched beautifully above her eyelids. She wore a baby blue t-shirt and one of Quinn’s boxers, which the blonde liked a lot.

Quinn licked her lips as she roamed Rachel’s body with her eyes, her cock twitching underneath her boxers as her gaze lingered on the swells of Rachel’s ass. Kissing Rachel’s cheek, Quinn rubbed her wife’s arms until she stirred, and a smile curled at her lips as Rachel giggled sleepily.

“Good morning, baby,” Quinn mumbled, slowly grinding her hips against Rachel’s clothed ass.

“Let’s make it a better morning by having your big cock in my pussy,” Rachel husked, thrusting back against Quinn’s hips.

Groaning softly, Quinn hooked her thumbs around Rachel’s boxers and pulled them down, exposing her glistening folds to her eyes. Quinn took off her own underwear and dropped it to the floor, jacking herself off a little before burying her stiff pole all the way in Rachel’s hot pussy. She moaned and closed her eyes as the slick, velvety heat welcomed her erection, enveloping her in its warmth.

Quinn rotated her hips, pushing deeper into Rachel’s dripping cunt until the brunette whimpered and groaned her name. It felt _too good,_ the way Rachel’s walls greedily clung onto her prick. Rachel was still deliciously _tight_ , clamping down on her and massaging the whole of her length.

“Oh, your dick is so _deep_ inside me, baby,” Rachel moaned and humped against the bed. “Feels amazing…”

That was something Quinn won’t argue with, because _fuck_ she loved it whenever she was buried balls-deep inside Rachel’s wet, grasping pussy. She grunted and rutted into Rachel, pulling out before sinking back in. Rachel mewled and rotated her hips, while Quinn humped against her.

Her hips slapped against Rachel’s ass as she plunged in and out of her tight hole with fluid motions, eliciting sensual moans from the brunette. Eyes rolling back, Quinn gripped Rachel’s waist and started thrusting faster, while Rachel whimpered and fisted the sheets as she took all of Quinn’s hot cock in her sopping snatch.

The lazy morning movements were gone, replaced by Quinn’s rough humping and Rachel’s loud, sinful moans as she was fucked into the mattress.

“That’s it, baby… Take my pussy like that,” Rachel husked, and Quinn slammed forward more quickly, her cock shiny with Rachel’s slick juices. “ _So good!_ ”

It wasn’t going to take much with Rachel’s dirty talk and the insistent clenching of her muscles. Quinn panted, her brain hazy with her arousal and her hips shoving forward of their own accord, rhythm be damned. As long as Rachel came and she got to dump her load inside her needy sex, then Quinn was good.

Her balls tightened, her shaft throbbed, and her lower belly coiled; familiar signs of her impending orgasm. Rachel seemed to sense this, too, as she moaned wantonly and squeezed her cock with her pussy, coaxing her to unload her first load of the day.

“’s okay, baby,” Rachel slurred lazily, and Quinn grunted with the effort to try and withdraw her prick but Rachel was _clenching_ so damn tightly that it was difficult to do so even with her abundant wetness. “I want you to fill me up with your hot come.”

At this, Quinn moaned and fucked faster, until she was shooting thick ropes of her creamy white cum inside Rachel’s tight cunt. Rachel shuddered and came with a shaky sigh of Quinn’s name, squirting out juices that when Quinn pulled out, a slick, squelching sound followed.

The filthy sound caused Quinn to groan and her dick to twitch, begging to be immersed again inside the silky heat of Rachel’s soaked sex. She dropped her gaze between Rachel’s spread legs, where their combined cum oozed out of her hole and slid down her thighs.

Without thinking about it, Quinn curled a fist around her hard-on and stroked herself, while she stared lustfully at the mess she made between Rachel’s legs. Below her, Rachel craned her neck and winked at Quinn, shoved her hand between her thighs, and swiped two fingers across her slit, collecting their warm, sticky cum.

Quinn gasped as Rachel rubbed herself a few times before popping her digits inside her mouth, eagerly licking off the wetness from her fingers. Closing her eyes, Rachel moaned as she sucked on her fingers, and Quinn started jacking herself off more quickly.

“Cum all over my pussy, baby…”

Rachel was already on her back, batting her eyelashes innocently as she spread her legs, exposing her dripping sex to Quinn’s lustful gaze. Focusing on Rachel’s quivering snatch, Quinn fisted herself more furiously, mouth hanging open as she continuously moaned Rachel’s name.

Pointing the tip of her dick at Rachel’s cunt, Quinn threw her head back and let out a deep moan as she came, spurting out thick ropes of her cum that landed on Rachel’s soft belly and pussy lips. She shuddered as she pumped herself dry, watching the way her semen slid down Rachel’s pink folds.

Still, she wished she’d just dumped it inside Rachel again.

But it was a great start to a day, having morning sex with Rachel before she headed off to work. She glanced at the clock on their bedside table, seeing that she had at least an hour and a half to get showered and have some breakfast before she left the apartment.

It was more than enough time to get ready, so maybe she’ll be able to sneak in some shower sex in the schedule.

“Going to get ready for work, sweetie?” Rachel asked with a smile, curling a lock of Quinn’s hair around her finger and twisting it around.

Quinn hummed and kissed her deeply that it made Rachel sigh into her mouth. “I think we have time to have sex in the shower.”

Giggling quietly, Rachel patted Quinn’s cheek and looked up at her with a fond expression. “You just can’t get enough of me, can you?” she teased, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief as she grinned widely.

“Nope, I’ll never get enough of you,” Quinn grinned back and nudged their foreheads together.

“Okay, but you better be sure you won’t be late!” Rachel warned.

Quinn laughed and kissed Rachel’s nose. “Of course not. I know you don’t like it when I’m late for anything.”

“It’s good that you know that, then. Now, carry me to the shower. My legs still kind of feel like jelly.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Quinn shook her head, but carried Rachel to the bathroom nonetheless.

Before stepping into the shower, they discarded their shirt and bra, and then adjusted the temperature of the water. When it was warm enough to their liking, they let the running water beat down on their bodies, their lips already fused together as then ran their hands up and down their naked bodies.

Quinn slid her hands towards Rachel’s perky tits and fondled them, while Rachel took her dick in her hands and stroked it to hardness. Sliding their tongues together, Quinn pressed Rachel against the wall and lifted her up, hooking her long, tan legs around her waist.

Having done this many times before, Rachel grabbed Quinn’s prick by the base and slid it inside her pussy. Their tongues danced and chased at each other, both panting as they kissed heatedly, with Quinn pumping in and out of Rachel. She rocked upwards while Rachel ground down on her, working up a rhythm that was the most pleasurable to both of them.

Rachel whimpered and gripped Quinn’s shoulders, her eyes screwed shut as Quinn thrust into her wet heat. The water coupled with Rachel’s natural wetness made her even slicker and easier for Quinn to slide in and out, sighing as they humped against each other.

They’re coming again soon, with Rachel flooding her dick with her juices and Quinn shooting her sperm deep inside her pussy. This is why she’s grateful for the existence of pills, and for the fact that Rachel also enjoys being filled up with her thick jizz.

She carefully set Rachel back down on her feet, and they do _real_ washing up this time. Though occasionally, Quinn would palm at Rachel’s sex, and in turn, Rachel would ‘accidentally’ graze her balls and shaft with her fingers.

Quinn didn’t mind though, and why would she? Rachel was unbelievably sexy, and it never took longer than a few minutes for Quinn to feel intensely aroused in her presence. More so when Rachel was being all sexy and seductive whenever there were opportunities for them to have sex.

She was just really lucky that Rachel enjoyed sex as much as she did.

Between the teasing caresses and touching, they finished taking a shower and helped dry each other off. After they finished putting on fresh clothes, they trekked into the kitchen to have breakfast. Rachel had fruits and yogurt, while Quinn cooked bacon and eggs for herself. Every once in a while, Rachel would pop a grape into Quinn’s mouth, giggling as she watched Quinn chew and swallow then open her mouth for another piece.

Rachel was dressed in just her sleepwear, since she had the day off. Which made Quinn feel a little jealous, because it meant that Rachel could go back to sleep and do whatever she wanted to by the time she woke up again, which Quinn wanted to do more than anything as of the moment.

She didn’t notice that she was already frowning until Rachel was tracing her lips with her thumbs and smiling softly up at her.

“Have a nice day at work, sweetie.” Rachel rubbed her arm and tilted her chin upward for a kiss, and Quinn willingly obliged by pressing their lips together.

She would just have to get through the day until she finally came back home to Rachel. Hopefully, time won’t drag as slowly as it tended to do most of the time when Quinn was at the office.

“I will,” Quinn nodded and gave Rachel another kiss before leaving the apartment.

* * *

 

There had been a lot of work to edit, so time flew by quickly that Quinn barely noticed it was already time to pack up and head home. Everyone else was already leaving, and Quinn blinked and stood up and stretched, then put her things inside her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She followed the crowd through the exit, then hailed a cab and went home.

She was grateful that the day had been busy, because her thoughts often wandered to a naked Rachel Berry when she was sitting idly in her chair. And when these kinds of thoughts plagued her mind, it would lead to a hard-on which she would have to endure until she got home.

And having a hard-on while at work was no fun at all.

As she arrived at the apartment building, Quinn paid the taxi driver and took the elevator up to their floor. Inside their apartment, Rachel was watching TV in the living room, and Quinn could see that she was, again, wearing another of her boxers.

She grinned at the sight and placed her shoes in the shoe rack, then padded towards Rachel.

“Hi, baby,” Quinn greeted, plopping down right beside Rachel on the couch.

Rachel turned off the TV and straddled Quinn’s lap, looping her arms around her neck. Quinn rested her hands on Rachel’s thighs and kissed her softly, which Rachel deepened by slipping her tongue between Quinn’s parted lips. Quinn felt her erection start to grow as Rachel ran her tongue across her teeth and rocked her hips, grinning as Quinn dug her nails into her thighs.

“W-wait, how about dinner?” Quinn gasped as Rachel nuzzled her neck and sank her teeth against her pulse point.

Smiling wickedly, Rachel lifted her hips a little from Quinn’s lap and yanked down her pants and boxers and the ones that she wore, then sank her dripping pussy down on her cock without warning. Quinn’s mouth hung open as Rachel humped her roughly, grinding down on her as she purred seductively.

“Call our favorite Mexican restaurant while I ride your dick,” Rachel licked her lips and bounced on Quinn’s prick.

Sweat broke from Quinn’s forehead, moaning throatily as Rachel _rode_ her, gasping and panting as she was filled all the way to the hilt every time she pushed her hips downwards. Her cunt dripped wetness all over Quinn’s shaft and slid down to her balls, which made the blonde moan and close her eyes.

“Can you do that for me?” Rachel asked sweetly, and Quinn’s eyes snapped open and she nodded weakly.

Stopping for a moment, Rachel reached for the wireless phone that sat on the table and handed it to Quinn. Her hard cock was immersed in Rachel’s warm pussy, and Quinn quickly dialed the number while keeping her gaze steady on their joined lower halves.

Rachel rolled her hips and humped her frantically, and Quinn bit back her moans as she placed her order. Thankfully, she made it through without making noises too loudly, and she dropped the phone on the space beside her after finishing the call.

Mewling in pleasure, Rachel worked her hips downwards, slamming herself down on Quinn’s prick. Quinn palmed at her breasts, thrusting up each time Rachel sank down.

“Keep riding my cock,” Quinn huffed, and Rachel sobbed and bounced faster, her slippery pussy slick around Quinn’s pumping shaft.

“Cum inside me again, baby! I need to feel your hot, sticky cum in my pussy,” Rachel cupped Quinn’s jaw, forcing their eyes to meet as she _slammed_ downwards more roughly. “I love it so much when you shoot your load in me.”

Quinn groaned, smacked Rachel’s ass before she came with many spurts. Still, Rachel rode her until she coaxed every last drop of come, shrieking as she came and creamed all over Quinn’s thick meat. Purring contentedly, Rachel slumped forward, not bothering to move away from Quinn’s lap.

Not that Quinn minded, because she _loved_ being buried balls-deep inside Rachel’s snatch.

But Rachel was forced to withdraw from Quinn when the sound of the doorbell buzzed through their apartment. Huffing grumpily, Rachel rose from Quinn’s lap, her dick sliding out in the process. Quinn sighed and grabbed her pants off the floor, then took out her wallet from the back pocket. She handed the money to Rachel, who kissed her on the cheek before pulling on her discarded boxers and headed towards the door.

Dazed and a little sensitive from the encounter, Quinn threw her head back, ignoring the way her prick still jutted out between her legs. Rachel looked like she was in the mood to take care of their needs, so it wasn’t much of a problem for her.

Rachel brought the boxes of takeout to the living room and placed them on the table before stripping fully naked this time. Humming lazily, Quinn unbuttoned her dress shirt and unclasped her bra, shrugged out of them, and then dropped them next to the pile of Rachel’s clothes.

While they ate, Rachel made moaning noises with each bite that she took, looking seductively at Quinn while she sucked on her fork. She was _clearly_ trying to maintain Quinn’s erection, which was working real well, to be honest.

After they finished eating, they headed to the bedroom, not bothering to gather their clothes or throw their trash away. They could do it tomorrow, especially since Rachel looked eager to have another round in bed.

Quinn didn’t waste any time shoving her cock inside Rachel’s warm pussy by the time they were both in bed, groaning as she drove her hips forward, hitting deeper into Rachel. The bed squeaked, and Rachel gasped and moaned alternately with each push and pull that Quinn made.

Soon, Rachel was thrusting back, rolling and gyrating her hips in time with Quinn’s steady fucking. Quinn bit on Rachel’s shoulder, rough and relentless in pounding her dripping pussy.

“Unh, Quinn! So good, so good!” Rachel sobbed, keening desperately into Quinn.

“Fucking shit- your pussy feels so hot,” Quinn grunted, humping frantically into Rachel’s soaked hole. “Take it, baby!”

Her hands propped up on either side of Rachel’s head, Quinn looked down to watch the way her stiff cock slid in and out of the brunette’s sex and the way her juices soaked the sheets. Rachel squirmed underneath her, nearly breaking Quinn’s rhythm in the process. Still, Quinn jackhammered away, her ears picking up on the wet, squelching sounds coming from between Rachel’s legs.

Quinn grabbed Rachel’s thighs, fucking harder and faster into her until the brunette was a moaning, sobbing mess, begging for more of her hard cock.

“Give me more of your come, Quinn. I want more of it,” Rachel gasped, letting out a high-pitched whine as she orgasmed around Quinn’s thrusting prick.

With a loud groan, Quinn dropped her head and kissed Rachel deeply, pumping away until she shot her thick semen deep inside her slick pussy.

“Don’t pull out,” Rachel scratched the back of Quinn’s ears with a content sigh. “I also like it a lot when you’re inside me.”

Quinn grinned and kissed Rachel, more than happy to have her cock sheathed inside of her favorite place while she slept.


End file.
